The present invention pertains generally to carts used by electricians for transporting wire reels between job sites in a building.
Electricians typically use a wire cart during the wiring of a commercial building to carry reels of wire enabling convenient access to various wire sizes during a job. Wire carts may include multiple arms on which are carried a number of wire reels in a manner permitting paying out of the wire from the arm supported reel. Other wire carts support wire reels in a horizontal position in place on upright posts. Known wire carts are not additionally suitable for transporting lengths of electrical conduit and accordingly the same must be transported on a general purpose cart or dolly.
A U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/634,038, filed by the present inventor, discloses a wire cart having an upright post assembly on which may be carried several reels of wire with the cart being of knockdown construction.